freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chica's Magic Rainbow
:Were you looking for the minigame of the same name or the ending? :Not what you were looking for? See Chica (disambiguation). Chica's Magic Rainbow is the main antagonist, and final boss of the 1.20 update of FNaF World. As its name suggests, it is a rainbow. However, its personality conflicts greatly with its outward appearance as it is rude, impatient, taunting, vengeful, and arrogant. Appearance Chica's Magic Rainbow is nothing more than a rainbow with a happy-looking face. In addition to its face, it sports large, round eyes and a mouth with two front-teeth. Each side ends with a puffy cloud. Unlike a real rainbow, its only colors are the three primary colors, reddish pink, blue, and yellowish orange. Role At first, the rainbow plays the role as a narrator/commentator of the Chica Platforming Game. At first it has a very nice and friendly attitude towards the player, encouraging them to complete the rather difficult platformer. Eventually its nice attitude crumbles and it is revealed to be rude and rather sadistic towards the player, eventually calling them a "dumba**". Its violent behavior is revealed when the player dies enough times (33 to be exact) or disables the voices, causing it to attack the player with laser beams, resulting in an instant loss of the game and forcing them to start over. Later on, once the player decides to head down the path to Geist's Lair, the player gets into a fight with PurpleGeist, however it is revealed that it was merely a fake, the true final boss being the rainbow itself. The rainbow taunts the player about how it won't let them win the game that easily. The player is given 180 seconds to defeat it, if the player fails to do so, it uses the rainbow cannon attack it threatens the player with, resulting in an instant game over, regardless of party members or gift boxes. Once defeated, Rainbow will childishly scold the player and accuse them of cheating. After this, Rainbow will explode and disappear, leading to an ending cutscene with the Desk Man. Attacks In-Battle Strategies Since Chica's Magic Rainbow (henceforth known as Rainbow) is the final boss of the 1.20 update, it is a very hard boss compared to Animdude. Its health is the highest in the game (about 300000-400000), and its attacks can kill the entire group very quickly. It is advised to have Nightmare BB and Nightmarionne in both parties in order to have access to Bubble Breath, the only means of stopping the passive HP drain inflicted by the area's toxic, deadly air. When they squash PurpleGeist, Rainbow will taunt the player and begin charging its Rainbow Cannon attack. This attack takes 180 seconds (or 3 minutes) to charge and is indicated by a timer on the left side of the screen. After Rainbow stops talking and the timer begins, Rainbow will summon mini versions of itself which will float slowly towards the player's party. If one reaches the party, a character will instantly die (Neon Wall, unfortunately, doesn't work in this boss battle, but Neon Wall 2 does). It is advised to bring many multi-hitting attacks because of this, such as Jack-O-Bomb, Balloons 2, and 4th Wall. And, as always, the player should bring at least one character with Gift Boxes just in case. Other things to note would be that, considering the way damage is dealt in this battle, healing attacks and Bytes are useless. Byte options should be limited to Boss Drains, Bugs, and UFOs (all 3 boss bytes are best recommended since they were made to work on bosses health). Chip selections should include one or both of Fury: Freddles and Fury: Pizza to aide in dealing with the swarm of mini-Rainbows and Auto: Mimic is a must. Endless: Speed is a suggested chip for the sake of being able to deal out attacks more frequently. The mini-rainbows can easily be defeated by using 4th Wall and Mega Virus. Actual strategy should involve maintaining Bubble Breath and using things like 4th Wall and Mega Virus to manage the mini rainbows. One strategy that can prove effective, if lucky, is to use Purpleguy's and Jack-O-Bonnie's Slasher attack. However, this method takes multiple hits to actually succeed which can cause an issue since Slasher only has a 10% chance of hitting. Dialogue Chica's Magic Rainbow Minigame Rainbow will consistently taunt the player throughout the game every time they die. The following quotes appear in this order with one every time the player dies: If the player clicks the X on the Voices box on the lower left to turn off voices, Rainbow will get mad and attack the player for a game over. Battle Dialogue When the player attacks PurpleGeist, Rainbow will come from above, squashing him: Post-Battle Dialogue The only difference was that the swear word was removed at the end. }} Gallery Gameplay RainbowAttack1.png|Chica's Magic Rainbow attacking. RainbowAttack2.png|Chica's Magic Rainbow defeated. Rainbow4.png|Chica's Magic Rainbow's texture for the "Great Job!" image. This also applies when she has had enough of the player dying or muting the voice. GrayRainbow.png|Chica's Magic Rainbow as a trophy. Rainbow5.png|Chica's Magic Rainbow lacking eyes. Rainbow_overload.gif|"Prepare for rainbow overload!" (click to animate.) Rainbow1.png|Chica's Magic Rainbow before using her rainbow attack. Misc AdventureRainbow.jpg|Chica's Magic Rainbow in the 1.20 update teaser. Rainbow overload.jpg|Rainbow's Rainbow Cannon attack. Chicasmagicrainbowwin.jpg|Chica's Magic Rainbow in the "Great Job!" image. Chicas Magic Rainbow.jpg|Rainbow in battle from IndieDB page. RainbowCannonBlast.gif|The background to the "Rainbow Cannon" attack. RainbowCannon.gif|Texture of the "Rainbow Cannon" attack. Rainbow3.png|The miniature Chica's Magic Rainbows from her boss fight. Screen Shot 2019-09-18 at 3.14.07 PM.png|Chicas Magic Rainbow with the You Suck Message in the minigame Trivia *The Rainbow's voice actress, Debi Derryberry, also did the voice for various cartoon and video game characters such as Jimmy Neutron from the Nickelodeon cartoon [http://jimmyneutron.wikia.com/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Jimmy_Neutron:_Boy_Genius The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius], Nergal Jr. from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grim_Adventures_of_Billy_%26_Mandy The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy], Coco Bandicoot from the [http://crashbandicoot.wikia.com/wiki/Crash_Bandicoot_(series) Crash Bandicoot] series, and Maya Aida from [https://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Doki_Doki!_Pretty_Cure Glitter Force Doki Doki]. *In the entirety of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, Chica's Magic Rainbow is the only character to ever swear, no matter how censored it is. **However, Fredbear (during the Foxy Fighters minigame) and Phone Guy from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 used the word "crap", which, in most countries, is considered to be a swear. **Also, in an unused file for Foxy Fighters, JJ swears after Nightmare Chica's plane is hit. **In leaked dialogue titles, the Rainbow's actor was casted as a "sassy voice for adventure game", ***This also applies to Souldozer and Foxy.EXE. **The swearing after defeating Rainbow was removed in update 1.24, though it can still be heard in the Chica's Magic Rainbow minigame. *The Rainbow, alongside Souldozer, are currently the only bosses that have voice acting. *The Rainbow was the only boss to appear in the 1.20 update's teaser. *Chica`s Magic Rainbow is the most powerful character in the game. This can be easily seen if it is allowed to use the laser beam attack in the fight against it. *Chica's Magic Rainbow is the only boss that does not reward the player with experience or tokens for beating it as it will lead the player into a cutscene as soon as it is defeated. *After Rainbow is defeated, it has only have one tooth shown and not two. *The Rainbow may be a reference to an actual rainbow which occasionally appeared and disappeared on the FNaF World Teaser. *The Rainbow is one of the most hated characters in the game, alongside BB, if the original games were counted. *This boss is the only one that doesn't use bash attacks against party members so the player should simultaneously avoid usage & swap the Counter: Bite chip with a more useful one. Category:FNaF World Category:Enemies Category:Bosses